User talk:Nekron2
.)) Considering that Nonexistence was created 2012, saying that doesn't really hold water. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:38, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Might want to reread Omnilocks Capabilities: "User resides outside of everything: space, time, non-space, non-time, duality, probability, improbability, possibility, impossibility, nonexistence, (absolute) nothingness, existence, etc. They cannot be affected by anything, even temporal paradox or reality warping; and are immune to virtually everything, even Universal Irreversibility and Nonexistence." --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:11, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Both Nonexistence and Omnilock are omnipotent powers (in other words of equal level) and opposite powers. In those cases it depends on the relative strength of the users, skill and who hits fast. Meaning that the 50/50 power already exists. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:39, August 29, 2018 (UTC) MOI is already part of Omnilock. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:26, August 29, 2018 (UTC) As a power, potentially. If it isn't power then not even change. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:03, August 29, 2018 (UTC) If it's something else than power, for example technology or natural phenomena. Since MPI is only about powers, it's useless against something that isn't one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:14, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Absolute Ureachability - so the only difference would be that you can't reach it with Absolute Access, Meta Teleportation, Omnipresential Attack, and Space Depletion? Omninepotence - Omninescience + Ultipotence? I think we have something like this... --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:29, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Well, give them a go. If there's something that similar, it'll come out. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:58, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Use Preview before posting, it's right above Publish. Please Edit in Source, most of your messes would be fixed that way. It's button on the top left in Edit. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:11, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Argue it out between yourselves on Talk or Comments, not on my page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:35, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Talk to the one who deleted it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:28, September 2, 2018 (UTC) omnilock - if you're willing to argue your point with DYPAD. absolute strength - no. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:13, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Petrifying Gaze Spiritual Immortality/Immortal soul/Immortal mind - Details for what those do, otherwise I just call them Reincarnation/Non-Corporeal Form. Power Retaining - needs better description but doable. BTW, could you add your signature at the end of your message? When there are several posts, figuring out where one ends and the next begins gets bit iffy if the signature is at the beginning. It's happened few few times already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:02, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Just a "ghost with flawless indestructibility" without anything else? That covers both things? --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:06, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Sounds like Ascended Physiology, especially Spiritual ascension. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:14, October 13, 2018 (UTC) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:35, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Nonexistence is like Omnipotence, it's an implicit limitation to most other abilities, as such there is no need to mention it everywhere. DYBAD (talk) 01:19, October 14, 2018 (UTC) I's about two opposing powers of similar level meeting. I mentioned that to you at some point. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:07, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Same reason we don't add OP to every page: obvious power is obvious. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:50, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Division by Zero or absolutely nothing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:49, October 14, 2018 (UTC) And you aren't asking DYPAD do this because? --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:48, October 15, 2018 (UTC) No, this site had been active for few years when I found it. Both the founder and few first Admins have departed quite some time ago now. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:20, October 15, 2018 (UTC) That answer it? --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:37, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Nonexistence - Specialized variation of Omnipotence, ie. N-OP focused on annihilation. Definitely on top. Absolute Destruction, Ultimate Erasure, Conclusion Dominance - Sub-powers of Omnipotence. Basically on the same level of power, what reason do you have to place them in that specific order? Obsolescence - Sub-power of Omni-Negation, what does it have to do on this list? --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:20, October 29, 2018 (UTC) And the second part of my question above? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:21, October 29, 2018 (UTC) This again? Not interested, talk with the people who argue about that power instead of sneaking to me and starting the inevitable row when it gets changed. And I will ask whether they actually agree with anything. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:34, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Who says accessing OL'd being should allow something to happen? You just reach them, that's it. Agreed about OM. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:36, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Mind noting "User may be affected by (..) Meta Power Manipulation". --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:25, November 5, 2018 (UTC) No comments about Meta Miracle Manipulation? You'll have to ask about OM from https://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_Holder_Of_True_Omnipotence as he returned it, didn't feel like arguing so I let it be. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:46, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Current form is enough. Both absolute change and omniloc are omnipotent powers, and as all powers of opposite nature and same level they can affect each other. Which one wins depends in no particular order relative power/skill of their users and who acts first. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:25, November 5, 2018 (UTC) So three times no and you say you're doing it anyway? Don't complain if it gets deleted, but I'm giving you benefit of doubt. So how does it relate to Meta Power Immunity? --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:35, November 8, 2018 (UTC) Well, at least you two didn't start the Edit/undo cycle this time. Do I dare to hope you've actually talked things over so there won't be one when MC unlocks tomorrow? --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:57, November 8, 2018 (UTC) So how about using the time before the lock drops to actually talk it over? Something I suggested on the post you quoted, I might add.--Kuopiofi (talk) 06:14, November 9, 2018 (UTC) "Talk" as in between two people and not just posting "oh, it's not working at all" to me. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:20, November 9, 2018 (UTC) While you, of course, are completely ready to admit your opinion might be wrong... The reason why I don't like giving straight yes/no is that if it isn't what you want, you keep asking me to rethink and post longer and longer explanations of why this is so. For days. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:27, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Sorry about the tone, been bit stressful day. I try to keep my RL from affecting my duties as Admin, but you know how it goes. How I hate it when people write something is combination of certain powers and then don't add one of them to Applications... added LM to right place. Meta Combat is "Combination of Absolute Combat and Logic Manipulation", LM is Sub-power of Omnipotence. For all their power, UI and FI are on Absolute level, bordering Nigh, but still below OP powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:00, November 9, 2018 (UTC) From what I can see, it pretty much says that anything short of OP is beatable. Meaning N-OP is on the list. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:09, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Did already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:50, November 10, 2018 (UTC) And you had to tell this to me? --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:47, November 11, 2018 (UTC) It's on one week lock, let's see if things are bit clearer by that time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:51, November 11, 2018 (UTC) You might want to use Preview before posting, it's right above Publish. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:54, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Considering that Meta Immunity Bypassing is sub-power of MPM and that is opposite to MPI (same level = who wins depends on relative strength/skill of users and who its first), MPM is on higher level than MPI and as such pretty much dominates it. Didn't think that before really, looks like MPI's Limitations need some Editing... --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:24, November 16, 2018 (UTC) If they don't get it first/short statement, they won't believe second/expanded one either. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:42, November 16, 2018 (UTC) One of the reasons why I really can't understand why people want to become Admins. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:46, November 16, 2018 (UTC) You write the explanation for the change to Comments. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:23, November 17, 2018 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the pages and you're one of them. In this case, seven empty lines on every section in Gallery. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:48, December 24, 2018 (UTC) Go ahead, but remember to mention reason in Comments. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:01, January 31, 2019 (UTC) That'd be at best Trivia, nothing else. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:52, February 9, 2019 (UTC) Have you checked if it happens on other wikia? --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:17, March 10, 2019 (UTC) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. And the page is locked for a week. Have you tried NP's Talk-page? I understand your point, but admins need to be impartial and just slapping block without official warning sets bad precedence. That said, now that NP has been warned, if they begin again after the lock ends I will use timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:18, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Well, can Metapotence and some other Omnipotent powers do something that even Omniscience cannot know? - yes. Or can they defeat an Omniscient? - can someone who can do and know everything defeat one that only knows everything? Meta Combat infobox caption: "The Anti-Spiral (Gurren Lagann) is depicted as being omniscient, omnipresent and nigh-omnipotent. It's attacks are powerful enough to create and destroy entire universes and multiverses, yet Simon defeated it using physical combat." --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:58, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Nothing stops you, just remember that people can and likely will disagree. Incidentally, I don't want Edit/undo mess over this. So if someone undoes/edits your Limitations I expect you to take it to Talk/comments instead of undoing it instantly. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:13, March 24, 2019 (UTC) / You can remove the Users that don't belong to those pages, but leave them alone otherwise. But you'll need to note that this is the reason why you're removing them as there'll likely be arguments. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:09, May 5, 2019 (UTC) It's already on OP, so yes. You'll need to check this to see if UI really belongs there. can I write in the comments that only beings with OP powers or FI fit into the power - pretty sure I told you should do this on the above. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:29, May 5, 2019 (UTC) Just move them to Reliant Immortality. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:31, May 5, 2019 (UTC) OK. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:51, May 5, 2019 (UTC) I'd rather wait for a few months to see if they retcon it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:07, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Problem with that is that Metapotence is basically simplified version of OP, which includes omniscience. In other words, mind. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:39, May 12, 2019 (UTC) That's where you ran into the problem that you can't just make yourself into OP. Technically speaking someone with UP could gain Nigh Omniscience, but full OS would be beyond them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:45, May 12, 2019 (UTC) As long as they keep it at Comments, I have no reason to lock the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:44, May 27, 2019 (UTC) He was removed last week. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:42, June 3, 2019 (UTC) I'd rather wait for a few months to see if they retcon it. I really wish that the comics publishers would have some consistency... --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:58, June 3, 2019 (UTC) M Mm Saitama and the rest not fit this power CJ and John Marston is Real have all applications Saitama Just can kill his opponents with one punch that doesn't make him that powerful AZS (talk) 05:29, June 6, 2019 (UTC) Didn't you blame me doing that at some point? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:20, June 13, 2019 (UTC) Anti-God https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Catharism#Theology:The latter, often called Rex Mundi ("King of the World"),[23] was identified as the God of Judaism,[22] and was also either conflated with Satan or considered Satan's father OR seducer. This is the proof that says satan and RM may have been the same entity OR his father. And what do you mean by conflicting information is not considered? YOU DON'T OWN THE RELIGION.--Morningstar123 Conflicting power are, unfortunately, something that happens. Usually because people have wrong idea about one power, don't know about the connected one or just pure ignorance. AA has been cause of arguments since it was made. I suppose that asking those two argue would be mature thing to do, but I fear that neither would be willing to compromise and it would just start new round of people shouting to each others. Conflicts between admins aren't unfortunately unknown as you know considering the one last weeks one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:22, June 13, 2019 (UTC) Yes i know their my goddamn words. Pay attention to the english. EITHER. I know i don't own the religion, which is why i am not including my opinion in my deductions, while you take a part of the info and discard the rest. That attitude pisses me off. And you say 'We only take things on the wikia which have absolute certainety and honestly', but really, again, based on who? I'm pretty sure that's not written anywhere in the rules of the wikia. And how am i adding satan on every page? You know what, fuck this. You're right, i don't have to keep dealing with your bullshit.--Morningstar123 You did notice that Arquetion asked if it was against the rules and imouto was the one to block him, hmm? Could you please drop this hate-boner on SageM and instead do something productive? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:29, June 14, 2019 (UTC) 1) is answered in more detail on his Talk-page, but there was some talk before I asked question he didn't answer so as far as I'm concerned that idea was dropped and closed. 2) ...are you really that eager to start that crap again? Both are admins so locking the pages does nothing to stop either of them messing with it, and way too many people ignore admin telling not to do something to believe they would stay away. Or would you suggest temporal demotion until they are over it? --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:55, June 14, 2019 (UTC)